All is Well
by alixxblack
Summary: A collection of drabbles that detail the relationships of Gwen, Arthur, Morgana, and Merlin through a time period that is somewhere around the middle of season one. This is straight fluff, gooey ooey romance. There's no real plot - only the love of our characters. Some Gwen/Merlin, A lot of Gwen/Arthur & Merlin/Morgana
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. All rights are contained in the actual creators of the show and the channels that air and syndicate the show.

Author's Note: I'm somewhat familiar with the concept of a drabble. 100 words, no more no less. This is my attempt at "drabbling" if that's what its called. This is 5 drabbles per chapter, with 10 chapters all together. I guess that this would be like a 5x100x10? I don't know about this dimensions stuff but I hope you enjoy it. There's no real plot, it's just straight fluff :)

* * *

Merlin placed the sheets in perfect place while Arthur was bathing behind his simple wooden screen. He expected perfection and promptness of his manservant, although Merlin told he'd never done such work. Arthur, being arrogant and cocky, found it necessary to expect these things regardless of Merlin's background. Lucky for Arthur, Merlin had an unbelievably high level of patience. Although, tolerance of his royalty may fall just short…

"Merlin, I need my clothes. Why didn't you put my clothes over here? Are you daft?" The insults were ever present but Merlin kept his mouth shut. A job was a job.

* * *

Arthur was sitting at the table eating his dinner, which seemed to be more food than any one person should be able to consume. Merlin averted his eyes knowing that when he got to his chambers he'd be having a fancied up version of gruel that might have a few pieces of bottom-of-the-barrel meat littered in it. Arthur must have sensed Merlin's discomfort.

"I can't eat this all. Do you want what's left?" Arthur was kind enough when he said it and he watched Merlin cautiously. Unsure, Merlin chose not to move. "I have to watch my weight," he smirked.

* * *

Gwen had invited Merlin to dinner at her house, claiming that Morgana managed to get her a slight raise in pay from Uther. She was so excited that she wanted to surprise her father with a lovely meal. Merlin was there to help cook and keep company for Gwen. Ever since his near-death experience she'd kept him close and an ever watchful eye.

"When is your father due home?" Merlin inquired since the dinner was to tell him her great news. Gwen hesitated nervously in her place, as if she had something to hide. Unsuspecting, Merlin sat down while waiting.

* * *

Gwen and Merlin were walking back to his chambers. It was time for Morgana to go to bed and she always returned with a sleeping tonic so that Gaius didn't have to get out himself. They were laughing at things they spoke or things they'd heard from other villagers. Once they were upon Merlin's doorstep they watched each other for a few moments.

"Merlin," She whispered cautiously, "do you ever wonder if this might be more than a friendship?" It was incredibly forward of her but Gwen always did speak her mind. She was no weak woman. Merlin's jaw dropped.

* * *

Arthur ran into Gwen in the hallway. He was probably searching for Merlin for some late night trouble-making. There was always something on the prince's mind that needed tending to, something Gwen found herself wishing Uther would adapt as king. He stopped and smiled at her, wordlessly gawking.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how I missed you." He was trying to be polite but it sounded idiotic and unsure. He was still looking over her as if there was something else on his mind.

"Normally I don't come this way, my lord. I was walking Merlin home." Arthur's eyes fell.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know what I said that first time? Yeah, well to save time - that disclaimer still applies.

* * *

Arthur sat with Merlin at breakfast. Most days he shared his breakfast with the manservant. Merlin would eat generously when given the opportunity by Arthur but he'd been getting hearty dinners which his split the cost with Gwen. Merlin was not courting her, but they spent and awful lot of time together when not working. Morgana had noticed and sometimes offered Gwen advise on how to lure Merlin into marriage. They would laugh about it later.

"You and Gwen spend an awful lot of time together these days, Merlin." His voice was dull and flat. Merlin nodded at his master.

* * *

Morgana and Arthur sat in the dining room after Uther dismissed himself for bed. Gwen and Merlin were taking their dinner at Gwen's home as they'd been doing for a few months. Morgana was pleased by it, often giving Gwen extra time to tag along with Merlin on his chores. Morgana was sweet in that aspect. Arthur did not offer Merlin the same kind of freedom, even working him harder to prevent it.

"What do you think of Merlin and Gwen together, Arthur?" Her smile was pleasant.

"I don't think of my servants, Morgana. They are servants for a reason."

* * *

Morgana was walking around the streets with Arthur. This morning she'd asked if she could watch the knights train since she gave Gwen the day off, with little to keep her busy. Arthur told her she could do as she pleased.

"You are rather unpleasant anymore, Arthur Pendragon. It would appear you're jealous of Gwen and Merlin's romance. I mean, from afar at least." Morgana did not aim to offend, she only ever poked fun at the prince.

"I'll be honest, Morgana, I am a bit jealous. As royalty I will never be able to find romance that happy." Never?

* * *

Merlin was ordered to clean all the knights' armor and found himself running late. He asked Gwen if she could take the prince his dinner while he finished his duties. Gwen agreed and rushed off to tell Morgana who was also accepting of the request. She hurried around to get the prince's dinner.

Gwen walked through the door and smiled at the Prince who was standing in just his trousers when the door swung open. She covered her eyes with her free hand and blushed visibly.

"Arthur, Merlin asked me to bring your dinner." She whispered softly in her embarrassment.

* * *

Merlin was ordered by Arthur to assist Morgana for the day since Gwen fell ill and was being tended to by Gaius for some sort of cold. Arthur went somewhat easier on the duties he asked of Merlin but he was still rushing, rushing, rushing to get everything done. It was the end of the day, late into the dark night, when he found himself shuffling into Morgana's chambers with her sleeping draught.

"You are a kind man, Merlin. You shall make a great husband someday." Morgana appeared to have been crying. Very nervously Merlin approached her and hugged her.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen was crying on the steps of the castle. Merlin had told Gwen that even though he enjoyed being around Gwen he wasn't sure that love is what they shared. Morgana had spoken with Merlin about how great of a couple he and Gwen made and afterwards he realized that they were not meant to marry. They weren't hanging around each other with that intent. Gwen said she a suspicion of the same, but still found it heartbreaking that they were not in love.

"I desperately want to be in love, Merlin." She had admitted to him when he left.

* * *

Morgana was slamming her fists angrily against Gaius' door in the middle of the night. Luckily, Gaius was able to sleep right through the blasted noise. However, Merlin had trouble sleeping since the incident with Gwen. They'd been going about as usual but now they told people they were just friends, nothing more and nothing less. Merlin had wondered if he'd made the wrong decision.

"How dare you hurt her, Merlin!" Morgana slapped him across the face when he opened the door. "She cared about you!"

"Did Gwen not tell you that she loved the idea of love, not me?"

* * *

Weeks later Merlin and Gwen were in the kitchen. She apologized for being so distant and touchy when they were together. Merlin said he'd not noticed even though she had seemed a little more sensitive in the days past. She admitted that Morgana has been pestering her about him.

"Me? What does Morgana want to know about me?" Gwen laughed at him, he was ever oblivious to the nature of females. The fact that he and Gwen had an almost-relationship was a surprise to himself each day.

"She's clearly interested in you, Merlin. Who wouldn't be? You are very charming."

* * *

Arthur and Morgana had been spending their dinners together in the dining hall after Uther retired for the evening. Morgana was asking Arthur about Merlin as she was Gwen. Her interest in him was growing each day. It was growing undeniable to those around her that she wanted to get closer to him, maybe with a romantic interest.

"Why don't you ask Merlin these questions? You are not bound by royalty as I am, so your interest in a servant is not going to be frowned upon as it would for me."

"Does that mean you like a servant, Arthur?"

* * *

Gwen tricked Merlin into going to Morgana with the sleeping draught, claiming her father was unwell and she was going to make him a tonic herself at home. A soup, she had said, that was kind of like a home remedy. Merlin agreed even though he was unsure if he believed Gwen's story.

When he walked into the room Morgana stood at her window and found herself stumbling backwards when she noted it was Merlin who entered. She turned pink in the cheeks at his presence.

"Hello, Merlin!" Instead of worrying of Gwen she asked him, "Can you stay awhile?"


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin and Gwen were sitting outside as it started to rain. They had been told to leave early because Arthur and Morgana were to speak with Uther without their servants. Unsure what to make of the meeting Gwen and Merlin chose to sit on the steps and wait out the remainder of their evening, until dinner.

"I heard Morgana tried to kiss you the other night." Merlin choked on his spit and turned to Gwen. No such thing had ever happened! Perhaps this was Gwen just trying to get him to admit to something.

"Nobody tried anything." He assured Gwen.

* * *

Morgana was picking out a white dress from her closet when Gwen walked into her room. It had been two weeks since the meeting with Uther and neither Arthur nor she had spoken a work to Merlin and Gwen about the decision their King had made. Arthur would be crowned prince in one month's time and only two months after that the pair was to be wed. Morgana had protested on the spot while Arthur frowned endlessly at his father's decision. "Talk sense into him!" Morgana had demanded of Camelot's prince but when he did nothing, no remedy was found.

* * *

"You have something to say, Gaius?" Merlin asked of his guardian. Gaius had been pacing outside of his door for ten minutes. He was waiting for Merlin to get up as he did every morning before going to muck out the stables for Arthur. Instead of listening to the feet padding across the floors Merlin simply woke early to see what Gaius wanted.

"I've heard Gwen whisper that Morgana fancies you and we all know Gwen fancies Arthur. That's why I think you must know before the public…" Gaius worried Merlin with the way he broached the topic at hand.

* * *

Merlin and Gwen had found out from Gaius that the King's son and the King's ward were to be married in just a short while. Gwen had been playing nice well enough with Morgana, although from time to time Morgana would pull Merlin aside and ask if something troubled Gwen. He answered the same witty way each time she inquired, "Is there something troubling _you_?" She always sped away feeling that Merlin knew the secret she tried to keep, that Arthur tried to keep. The wedding they were pretending wasn't going to happen. Merlin skipped doing Arthur's chores that night.

* * *

"Arthur." Gwen pestered.

"I've got nothing to hide, Gwen!" He tried to kiss her in the open street. Morgana was subtly encouraging Gwen and Arthur's relationship hoping they would get caught. Meanwhile, Merlin was at a safe distance observing the catastrophe they tried invoke.

"Arthur Pendragon, you just stop it! If your father saw he'd have me banished if not killed. This is something that cannot be, Arthur. You are a prince." Gwen was pulling the same kind of mind trick that the prince attempted. They still hadn't admitted to the wedding to the servants.

"Let Uther see." Morgana hissed.

* * *

Author's Note: This won't be the last time we see Morgana's defiance ;) again, it's just fluff. no action in this story, unfortunately. JUST LOOOOOOOOOOOVE!


	5. Chapter 5

Uther found himself in Gaius' chambers. He asked Gaius what he thought of Morgana and Arthur marrying. Merlin was behind his bedroom door pretending to not be there. He wanted to hear what the King had to say about the discontent held in the public of the Lady Morgana marrying Prince Arthur.

"They've never appeared romantically interested in one another, sire. Morgana is a peaceful young lady and Arthur carries your defensive mannerisms. That is hardly a match, if you ask my honest opinion, my lord." Gaius watched the nervous king pace his chambers. He began to second guess himself.

* * *

Uther headed to his son's room to tell him the marriage may be called off if he so wishes, if he can admit honestly he's not interested in Morgana romantically. It had come to him many months ago that maybe the best person from Arthur was a woman of status from Camelot itself, someone who would share the same connection to the city. He'd believed Morgana to be suitable for his son then. Now he wasn't sure it was the right thing after all. Nobody else seemed to feel great about it either.

The King swung open Arthur's door slowly.

* * *

Gwen and Merlin was walking through the woods with their bags and horses, a small supply of food and a change of clothes, and bruises covering their bodies. The King had caught Gwen and Arthur kissing after he asked Gaius' opinion of the marriage. Seeing his son sharing himself with a servant was so insulting that he banished Gwen and when Merlin protested the King's decision in closed court he was too told to leave Camelot. Arthur and Morgana argued with Uther but it came with no victory. The servants were then given until sunrise to the leave the city.

* * *

"He had Merlin beaten, Arthur." Morgana sighed.

"He did it to Gwen, too, I'm not an idiot." She huffed at the Prince. The wedding was still set to happen as a punishment for Arthur's 'misconceived' feelings for a servant girl. Morgana admitted to Uther she had intended to see a manservant she'd been interested in, this fueled his passion for the wedding further.

"Then what the hell are we going to Arthur Pendragon? Are we to sit here while our lovers ride away from their homes? Would you stand here like a fool and let Uther keep making your decisions?"

* * *

The ceremony was in two days. Guests from various parts of Albion were riding in to witness the wedding of Morgana and Arthur, arguably the event of the decade. Arthur and Morgana had been making appearances together, even once pecking each other's cheeks' lovingly. From time to time Arthur and Morgana would request hours alone in Arthur's room to enjoy silence, somewhere that they weren't forced to fake a romance.

This prompted Morgana one night to sneak out of the castle. She told Gaius her plan and he spoke of Eadlor. This is where Merlin and Gwen had traveled towards.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur was standing at the alter by himself. Everyone had left hours ago, even King Uther who was unsurprised by his ward's opposition and action. Morgana never stood down against the King and this one the first time he took her behavior sitting down. There was no retaliation to a runaway bride. He merely waived his guests to the feast room to celebrate that they could at least be in each other's company. Arthur did not follow, though. He was too furious with Morgana, too furious with himself. The servants and Morgana would meet up someday eventually and live happily.

* * *

"Merlin." A familiar whisper was warming his ear. His eyes flicked under the lids rapidly before forcing himself awake. The voice was attached to a woman's figure straddling his body. The woman was warm against him and it was difficult for Merlin to focus on figuring out how Morgana got out of Camelot alive.

"Does Gwen know you've come?" The pair had been staying at an inn just half a days' travel from Ealdor. Instead of going straight into Ealdor the servants wanted to prepare a story Merlin's mother, whom hadn't seen him in many, many months. Their eyes met.

* * *

Arthur was in Ealdor asking if anyone had seen or heard of Merlin, Gwen, or Morgana. Each of three was spotted outside of a town, sometimes sneaking in at night to visit an unnamed home. They had met up somehow, as Arthur imagined. The King didn't know Arthur had left his knights when they left for the week long hunting trip he requested as way to cope with being abandoned by his fiancée.

"I'm just looking for my friends…" Arthur admitted softly to himself. It was clear nobody in Ealdor wished to speak to the crowned prince, not shockingly so.

* * *

Morgana had told Merlin that she liked him, not unlike the way Arthur liked Gwen. Merlin had in fact pieced this together when Gwen asked if she had tried to kiss him. He managed to use logical thinking to see that Gwen was merely trying to see if Merlin returned the feelings for Morgana. At first hadn't been particularly interested in Morgana romantically but when he woke to her body over his the thought seemed more welcoming. He certainly wouldn't mind it being a familiar experience. When he told Morgana he became more attracted to her each day. They smiled.

* * *

King Uther was sitting in a chair dripping sweat. His only son had disappeared from his hunting pack, if not actually run away from his destiny, and left his father to rule alone. There was nobody by the King's dying side now that his time was coming to an end. Gaius could do nothing, pronouncing it a deathly ailment of the bones that was incurable. He put word out to the guards and knights to search for Arthur and tell him that his reign would soon begin, that his father was dying and Camelot would be his…he sent apologies too.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been four months since Merlin and Gwen left, three since Morgana left, and just a little more than two since Arthur ran. They all had planned to settle in Ealdor but agreed that if Uther came searching for them it was hardly safe for them. They paid everyone not to talk from the money Arthur had brought with him. Instead they found a few caves nearby and lived there, going to Ealdor only in search of food when they were short on supply for the forests.

It wasn't a conventional life but they were all very happy now.

* * *

"Do you think Merlin and Morgana are together?" Arthur asked one morning while picking various berries from bushes with his symbolic wife. Gwen and Arthur's romance was never something they could deny, especially since parting from Camelot. As for Merlin and Morgana, they cozied up in a cave all their own but rarely were seen kissing, holding hands, or even watching the other from a distance.

"They have a subtle love, Arthur. Besides, Merlin had no idea that Morgana had feelings for him before she came to us. It's a strange game up catch up, if you will." They smiled.

* * *

Merlin was going into Ealdor that afternoon to speak with his mother. Although he was only a few hours ride from the small village he still only went to his mother on a necessary occasion. King Uther was still a threat to them so long as he lived, which his lovely mother Hunith always understood.

"Good morning, mother!" Merlin called as he sneaked into the house from a window near the back of her cottage. Hunith was quick to stumble from the kitchen to greet her lovely son.

"Oh, the news I have for you, Merlin! Such good news today!"

* * *

Arthur agreed to leave and send for the others once he confirmed the stories. That being his only decision, Merlin plotted with Gwen and Morgana to follow him just in case. The girls would be able to handle themselves well enough. Although, that night he pulled Morgana aside with only a warning that he had a terrible secret.

"What is it you wish to tell me, Merlin?" Morgana and Merlin were hardly physically intimate, as they hadn't been romantically involved as long as Arthur and Gwen had been, but her heart yearned for him to admit wanting something more now.

* * *

Merlin looked over Gwen and Morgana. He sent for his mother to travel their way once a week until he returned with a final verdict on the situation in Camelot. He would keep his distance to ensure Arthur was well protected. He knew that Morgana was supposed to be his enemy but he'd committed himself to the love they shared. Gwen was in her cave when they left, sobbing softly that Arthur had to leave. Morgana, on the other hand, was very closely stuck to Merlin as he prepared his horse.

"What if I can't produce any of those spells?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Morgana, I have to go. It is my duty to save Arthur." Merlin was trying to part with Morgana who held his hand tightly. Tears were welling up in her bright eyes, worry for him and fear of herself. Merlin had told her that he was a warlock. He even told her of the destiny they shared. Morgana never believed a time would come where she'd resent Arthur so much. Merlin thought hard and long about his next move so that he could continue as his role as protector. His heart raced but eventually he leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

Merlin listened to the conversation from the hall. He had to break into Camelot from the underground tunnels but he got in at least. Sneaking into the castle was even more difficult. Although word had reached all of Albion that Uther had died, it was no condolences the kingdom got in response. According to the whispers in the streets of the lower city there had been numerous attacks on Camelot in an attempt to throw it over. Arthur's abandonment had been known to all as well.

"Arthur, it's good to see you back." It was Gaius who spoke. Merlin grinned.

* * *

Arthur was well guarded in his old chambers. Merlin cast a few incantations to keep the soon-to-be King safe before hobbling down to Gaius' cozy nook. He wrapped his hand over the door separating him from the place he used to call home. Gaius must not have been expecting anyone because he opened the door with extreme courtesy. When he saw Merlin he did not jump for joy, although Merlin quite had hoped he would, but rather he remained still and smiled at the boy.

"I knew when Arthur arrived you would not be far behind. Come, come." Gaius gestured.

* * *

Arthur was set to be crowned in one month. The formalities were going through but before he was crowned he proposed a few changes that were necessary for him to marry Gwen without prejudice when Merlin brought her back. There was no barrier on whom could marry, although nobody had forwardly mentioned the few instances where a love would be shared between people of the same gender. Arthur's only statement on marriage was, "Love is love no matter with whom it is shared. It is hardly something to be legally hindered." This meant Merlin and Morgana could marry too, if…

* * *

"Merlin!" Gwen exclaimed freely. She raced to the young man who dismounted his horse clumsily. Morgana peered from the cave they once shared but made little haste to meet him in the clearing.

"Arthur is to be crowned soon and he made sure we were all protected. We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning so we can be there for the ceremony." Merlin announced to the girls softly. Morgana still was hesitant to approach the servant, who had resumed his duties with Arthur only two days prior after being caught by him in an alley.

"I miss him." Gwen admitted sadly.


	9. Chapter 9

Gwen was sitting on her horse outside of Hunith's house. Merlin went to spend the night with his mother, whom he was sure he wouldn't see for many months. Morgana and Gwen stayed behind as a courtesy to the boy's privacy. Merlin hadn't spoken to Morgana other than to announce their departure and she hadn't seemed to bothered by it.

"Morgana, you seem shy now that Merlin has returned." Gwen noted aloud to her friend.

"I must admit that my mind has been elsewhere." Morgana had been rather reserved in the days that had passed. Gwen still knew not why.

* * *

Gwen was gathering twigs for the fire while Merlin put together some foods that he would cook into a hopefully tasty sort of gruel. Morgana sat on a tree stump watching from a distance.

"What is it that troubles you, Morgana? Is it what I told you before I left last?" Merlin had second guessed the sharing of his knowledge with her. Morgana always worried too much when it involved innocent lives. Merlin put the food down to join her on the stump.

"The dragon came to me in a dream asking me what I want most in the world."

* * *

Gwen rode in the back while Merlin led the group. Camelot was just beyond this small hill littered with pines. The Knights of Camelot were surely patrolling the borders wondering why it was they were arriving a day late. Merlin had spoke with the dragon out one night after Morgana told him about their meeting.

_Young warlock, you've managed the impossible._He was sure his ears did not deceive him, but somehow he wondered if it was merely a trick. The dragon contacted her in her sleep.

_How can this be? _Merlin inquired telepathically from a distance. _It simply is._

* * *

Arthur and Gwen were to be married now, properly, that Arthur was the king of Camelot. It felt as if only days had passed since the ceremony that would change Albion forever but when Merlin spoke to Gaius about the time lapse he found it had been a great deal longer. Several months had passed. Morgana stayed in her chambers in the upper part of the castle, but always found a way into Merlin's bed to escape the loneliness. Gaius ignored her presence most nights. Sometimes he'd even leave for a few hours to give the pair a little privacy.

* * *

Morgana and Merlin watched from the shadows of the court room. They made few appearances together. Morgana hardly left the castle, actually, always waiting from Merlin to dine with her in the evening. Their physical romance had yet to blossom but their dependency on the other grew each day.

"A wedding, Merlin. They've finally done it." Morgana whispered into her lover's ear. The warmth sent an unfamiliar feeling through the boy's body. It caused him to hold his breath just to regain control.

"They belong together. It was going to happen eventually." Merlin professed. He divulged nothing but the truth.


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin was relieved of his duties for the week. In fact, all of the servants were relieved and dismissed from the castle, save for the guards, so that Gwen and Arthur might enjoy a short time alone. Morgana and Merlin, as a result, dismissed themselves from Camelot.

The dragon would often call upon Merlin, asking to be released mostly; however, from time to time he would ask how the witch Morgana fared in her newfound goodness. Her alliances changed in her heart, Kilgharrah stated, and it was due to her affections for Merlin. She yearned only for life with Merlin.

* * *

One evening Merlin watched Morgana change from across a moss ridden grove. She was slipping out of her dress to bathe in the creek just outside their mediocre camp. Merlin saw her bare shoulders as she bent down to slip off the clothes from her hips. Her averted his stare and blushed furiously. He ought not be staring when they've only kissed on one occasion.

Morgana, on the other hand, had secretly hoped he would look. She begged for him to have any kind of physical attraction to her. She was happy as it were but she wanted something more.

* * *

Merlin's mind was a flutter when he was in the same creek bathing. He'd waited for Morgana to announce she was dressing before he went into the water. He owed her that much as a gentleman. The water was enjoyable. He found himself wading in the deepest portion of the bend. He twisted in circles as he rinsed. At first he missed Morgana standing bare skinned on the shoreline but he dared not let it go ignored. He stopped and looked directly at the beauty, presenting herself nude to the warlock.

"This is unexpected." He gawked nervously as she approached.

* * *

Merlin and Morgana's clothes were hung near the fire that was burning. They'd been soaked by their bodies when they returned from their swim. Though they had not kissed in the water they'd connected somehow. They were playful and fun, whereas they were shy and serious typically. Something happened that allowed them grow much closer, perhaps even more intimate. Now they lay on top of and beneath several blankets, completely naked once more.

"This is scandalous, you know." Merlin turned to Morgana who had already been looking at him watching the stars. She grinned.

"If someone sees, let them talk."

* * *

It seemed all too quick but once Morgana and Merlin returned to Camelot their brought tidings of their intent to marry. Merlin had travelled with his love to Ealdor where he proposed to Morgana. They returned with Hunith and William, a close friend of Merlin's, so that they may witness the ceremony. Merlin asked that it be held in three days' time.

While there was no reason for rush, Morgana and Merlin felt no need to wait. The married in the court room just as Arthur and Gwen had just a short time ago.

"I do." Merlin whispered.

"I do."

* * *

ALL OF THE FLUFF! I know that wasn't very substantive. I see drabble challenges all the time and I wanted to do a personal one for myself. This was the result. What do you think, did I manage to make it work out alright? Honestly, if you're reading this I'm surprised you've read it all. Thanks so much and I hope you enjoyed it! R&R!


End file.
